


A Slight Indescretion

by JFACHardyzRKO



Series: Sex Practices [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: !IMPORTANT! Chapter 2 is a rewrite of the original fic. !IMPORTANT!, Aftercare, Blow Job, Bottom!Stiles, Cock Ring, Dom!Derek, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Top!Derek, light subspace, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFACHardyzRKO/pseuds/JFACHardyzRKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't obey the rules (in bed) and must suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I don't think there's much to say other than this is my first Dom/Sub fic I've written. 
> 
> I don't think there's anything triggery in here but let me know if I missed a tag. 
> 
> ENJOY!

"Mmmm Derek please!?" 

"Please what?" 

" ‘M need to come." 

"Not yet." 

" ‘M Derek, please?"   

Derek doesn’t take well to being defied, Stiles knows that. So when Derek said no, that should have been Stiles’ cue to shut up, but sadly, Stiles’ mouth does not listen to his brain. So of course he had begged, and now he had to be punished. That’s why, when Derek completely pulls out of Stiles and leaves him alone in their bed, Stiles doesn’t say a word; doesn’t move. He lays still, in the position Derek had him in before he had screwed everything up. His ass is in the air, legs spread shoulder width apart, cock ring securely in place, wrists tied to the frame of the bed and head resting against the headboard looking down at the matress below him. Several long, agonizing minutes pass by before Derek finally breaks the silence.   

"I thought you would have learned by now that when I say something, you accept it. You do not  argue with me, Stiles."   

Unsure if he was allowed to speak, Stiles remained quiet.   

"Speak."   

"I’m sorry. I know I -"   

"Quiet. I don’t want excuses."   

"Sorry, Sir."   

"Good boy. Concise. You are aware that you must be punished now, correct?"   

"Yes."   

"You will not come, not by me or when you are alone, for the next two weeks. And don’t be stupid, I will know if you do."   

"Y-yes, Sir."   

"Excuse me?"   

"I will not come for two weeks. I understand that as my punishment, sir."

"Good boy," Derek praised as he grabbed the key and unlocked Stiles’ wrists from the bed frame before sitting back in his black suede chair.   

"Come here."   

Stiles scurried off of the bed as fast as he could to obey Derek’s order. As soon as he reached Derek’s feet, he dropped to his knees, hands behind his back, head bowed, looking at the black carpet of their room and completely ignoring his throbbing erection.   

"Blow me. Hands behind your back, eyes closed. My cock doesn’t leave your mouth until I say. You have five minutes to get me off, without breaking any rules, or you will be punished further. Understood?" 

Stiles kept his head down and replied, “Yes, Sir. Five minutes to get you to come without me using my hands while keeping my eyes closed. If not, I will be punished.”   

"Good. Begin."   

Derek guided his cock to Stiles’ mouth and let go as soon as it was inside the tight warmth. Stiles immediately began to work Derek’s cock down his throat and swipe his tongue along the underside while swallowing; just how Derek liked it. He knew he had to get Derek to come before the five minutes was up or he was going to regret it. 

He was starting to feel tears swell up in his eyes and willed himself to calm down so he could get this done. Pulling his head back slightly, he ran his tongue over the head of Derek’s cock, pointing it to get into Derek’s slit. He heard a muffled gasp and almost looked up to see Derek’s face, but quickly remembered the rules.   

Sooner than he expected, Derek grabbed his hair and pulled him off of his cock. Stiles’ heartbeat immediately spiked, slight fear radiating through him as he thought of all the ways Derek has punished him in the past. But, before he could get too caught up in his own thoughts, Derek was coming into his own fist and suddenly Stiles understood. He wasn’t allowed to use his hands because he loved touching Derek. He wasn’t allowed to look at Derek because he loved seeing how wrecked Stiles could make him. And Derek hadn’t came down his throat because he loved, like seriously worshipped, the way Derek tasted. This was all apart of his punishment.   

Stiles remained still in his submissive position until Derek came down from his orgasm enough to give him his orders.   

"When I am not around you, you will wear your cock ring. That means when you are at school, when you are shopping, when meeting with friends; anytime within the next two weeks that you are not in my presence. Also, you’ll be wearing it to bed every night during these two weeks as well. We don’t need you getting off in your sleep. Understood?"   

"Yes, sir. Cock ring is to be worn anytime I am not with you and at night."   

"Mmm, such a good boy. When you want to be," Derek said as he carded his fingers through Stiles’ sweat damp hair. With his head stilled bowed, Stiles couldn’t see Derek’s face but he was pretty sure that last comment was an amused one, pretty sure.   

But, just to be safe, he said, “Always want to be good, Derek…sir. Always want to make you happy.”   

"Mmm, I know. Always my good boy boy. Now go lay down on the bed. I’m going to clean up and then we are going to sleep."   

Stiles did what he was told; dashing to the bed and laying on his side of it to wait for Derek. He never really got into a deep subspace, typically that only happened when he and Derek were in a particularly long scene. Usually, Stiles was fine to help clean everything up and then go out to meet with a study group; basically like nothing ever happened. But today, after disobeying Derek and, as a result, not being able to come, Stiles was feeling slight subspace effects. And of course, Derek must have known that. He took all of three minutes to clean himself off before returning, cleaning Stiles thouroughly, and then crawling into bed. He threw his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in tight to his body.   

"You did good, baby," Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.   

" ‘M sorry I didn’t listen."  

Derek could feel Stiles’ heartbeat pick up at the mention of his indiscretion. “Shh, it’s okay. You’ll learn. I know you will. I love you.”   

"Love you too."  


	2. The fic rewritten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently went back and reread the original and realized I didn't like it. So, I took it and added detail/dialogue as well as fixed grammar/punctuation etc. I think it greatly improved the story, perhaps made it slightly easier to understand the extent of Derek's punishment for Stiles.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is, **this is not a new chapter**. This is the rewritten version of the original (chapter 1, if you will).

"Mmmm Derek please!?"

"Please what?"

" ‘M need to come."

"Not yet."

"But Derek, please?"  

Derek doesn’t take well to being defied, Stiles knows that. Not just when they're with the pack, but in bed too. So when Derek said no, that should have been Stiles’ cue to shut up, but sadly, Stiles’ mouth does not listen to his brain. So of course he had begged, and now he had to be punished. That’s why, when Derek completely pulls out of Stiles and leaves him alone in their bed, Stiles doesn’t say a word; doesn’t move. He lays still, in the position Derek had him in before he had screwed everything up. His ass in the air, legs spread shoulder width apart, cock ring securely in place, wrists cuffed to the frame of the bed and head resting against the headboard looking down at the matress below him. A shiver rolls down his naked spine as several long, agonizing minutes pass by before Derek finally breaks the silence.  

"I thought you would have learned by now that when I say something, you accept it. You do not argue with me, Stiles."  

Unsure if he was allowed to speak, Stiles remained quiet.  

"You may speak."  

"I’m sorry. I know I -"  

"Quiet. I don’t want excuses."  

"Sorry, Sir."  

"Good boy. Concise. You are aware that you must be punished now, correct?"  

"Yes."  

"You will not come, not by me or when you are alone, for the next two weeks. And don’t be stupid, I will know if you do."  

"Y-yes, Sir."  

"Excuse me?"  

"I will not come for two weeks. I understand that as my punishment, sir."

"Good boy," Derek praised as he grabbed the key and unlocked Stiles’ wrists from the bed frame before sitting back in his black suede chair across the room.  

"Come here."  

Stiles scurried off of the bed as fast as he could to obey Derek’s order. As soon as he reached Derek’s feet, he dropped to his knees, hands behind his back, head bowed, looking at the black carpet of their room and completely ignoring his throbbing erection.  

"Blow me. Hands behind your back, eyes closed. My cock doesn’t leave your mouth until I say. You have five minutes to get me off, without breaking any rules, or you will be punished further. Understood?"

Stiles kept his head down and replied, “Yes, Sir. Five minutes to get you to come without me using my hands, while keeping my eyes closed. If not, I will be punished.”  

"Good. Begin."  

Derek guided his cock to Stiles’ mouth and let go as soon as it was inside the tight warmth. Stiles immediately began to work it down his throat and swipe his tongue along the underside while swallowing; just how Derek liked it. He was going to use every trick he had learned over the years to make this the best blow job ever given. He knew he had to get Derek to come before the five minutes was up or he was going to regret it.

He was starting to feel tears swell up in his eyes and willed himself to calm down so he could get this done. Pulling his head back slightly, he ran his tongue over the head of Derek’s cock, pointing it to get into Derek’s slit. He heard a muffled gasp and almost looked up to see Derek’s face, but quickly remembered the rules.  

Sooner than he expected, Derek grabbed his hair and pulled him off of his cock. Stiles’ heartbeat immediately spiked, slight fear radiating through him as he thought of all the ways Derek had punished him in the past. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong this time, but he wasn't too eager to find out which other punishment Derek was going to dish out. But, before he could get too caught up in his own thoughts, Derek was coming into his own fist and suddenly Stiles understood. He wasn’t allowed to use his hands because he loved touching Derek. He wasn’t allowed to look at Derek because he loved seeing how wrecked Stiles could make him. And Derek hadn’t came down his throat because he loved, like seriously worshipped, the way Derek tasted. This was all apart of his punishment.  

Stiles remained still in his submissive position until Derek came down from his orgasm enough to give him his orders.  

"You did good baby," Derek praised while he ghosted his fingertips across Stiles' neck and jaw, sending goosebumps over the flushed skin.

"Thank you Sir. I always try to be good."

"I know you do, which is why you have to be punished; so you learn how to be. When I am not around you, you will wear your cock cage. That means when you're at school, when you're shopping, when meeting with friends; anytime within the next two weeks that you are not in my presence. Also, you’ll be wearing it to bed every night during these two weeks as well. We don’t need you getting off in your sleep. Your punishment begins tomorrow morning. Understood?"  

"Yes, sir. Cock cage is to be worn anytime I am not with you and at night."  

"Mmm, such a good boy. When you want to be," Derek said as he carded his fingers through Stiles’ sweat damp hair. With his head stilled bowed, Stiles couldn’t see Derek’s face but he was pretty sure that last comment was an amused one, pretty sure.  

But, just to be safe, he said, “Always want to be good, Derek…sir. Always want to make you happy.”  

"Mmm, I know. Always my good boy. Now go lay down on the bed. I’m going to clean up and then we're going to sleep."  

Stiles did what he was told; dashing to the bed and laying on his side of it to wait for Derek. He never really got into a deep subspace, typically that only happened when he and Derek were in a particularly long scene; something they didn't do all too often. Usually, Stiles was fine to help clean everything up and then go out to meet with a study group; basically like nothing ever happened. But today, after disobeying Derek and, as a result, not being able to come, Stiles was feeling slight subspace effects. His head was kind of fuzzy and all he could think about was that he had been bad. And of course Derek must have known that. He took all of three minutes to clean himself off before returning, cleaning Stiles thoroughly and then crawling into bed. He threw his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in tight to his body. 

"You did good, baby," Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear.  

" ‘M sorry I didn’t listen."

Derek could feel, as well as hear, Stiles’ heartbeat pick up at the mention of his indiscretion. “Shh, it’s okay. You’ll learn. I know you will."

"But I should know better," Stiles mumbled sadly into the pillow his head was resting on.

The way Stiles said it, almost like he was a disappointment, made Derek's heart break a little. He never meant to make his boyfriend feel that way. While yes, it was true they had been doing it long enough that Stiles _should_ know better, Derek knows that these kind of things take time. And that every sub and dom pair are different. It may take more time to get Stiles to learn Derek's rules but as long as he was willing to learn, Derek was willing to teach. 

Sighing, Derek rolled Stiles over so that the younger man was facing him and looked into his eyes while he said, "Baby, you made a mistake. Thousands of people make mistakes everyday. As long as you use it as a learning opportunity, I'll never be disappointed in you. Always know that. I love you.”  

"Yes Si- Derek. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Regarding the cock ring: I did do a bit of Googling and a man can wear a cock ring for extensive periods of time as long as it isn't cutting off too much blood flow. Just a little FYI. =)
> 
>  **7/2/14 edit-** I changed cock ring to cock cage because I think it makes much more sense and is much safer.


End file.
